fleeting_dreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cultivation
Cultivation ( 耕种 ) is a means of surpassing the mortal limit. Cultivators do this by breathing in and balancing the vital within their bodies. It's key to note here that cultivators are not necessarily immortal, as many mortals believe. Some cultivators also choose to pursue the Dao, far enhancing their ability and future potential. Becoming a cultivator The process of becoming a cultivator is, in itself, no easy feat. In order to do so, an individual will need determination and luck. For one, it is not commonplace to meet cultivators, requiring a fortunate meeting. And even then, it's not guaranteed that they will be permitted into a sec or taught cultivation itself. Furthermore, cultivation itself is an arduous process that even the most determined have been known to struggle with. While the lucky may progress quickly up the ranks of self-improvement, for others, their cultivation may be at a crawling pace. Cultivating The process of cultivating is arduous, yet well defined. Here are the two levels of cultivation. * Gathering: ''The first phase in the process of cultivating. An individual must take in vital from the world via focused meditation. Through advancement within this stage, an individual will have their bodies strengthened and are able to speak mantra, though dangerous. * ''Tempering: ''The second phase involves an individual ensuring that the vital taken in during the previous step is adequately stimulated throughout their body. By properly tempering their body, one will be able to perform such feats as flying and using a more complex mantra. * ''Beyond: ''The third level of cultivation. Little is known about this level. Stages More in-depth, the stages of cultivation are as follows. ''Gathering #Bone: The first stage allows one to react through swift movements. #Organ: The second stage grants extended life and abates hunger for longer periods of time. #Muscle: The third stage grants a strength that no mortal can rival. #Blood: The fourth step strengthens the immunity of mortal disease and sickness. #Vein: The fifth step gives one vitality that no mortal can hope to outlast. #Skin: The sixth step increases the skin's defense and healing capabilities. #Soul: The step that borders the closest to the realm of pre-conceived immortals. Through the seventh step, one is granted minor spacial awareness and the ability to utilize mantra. ''Tempering'' #Advance: By thoroughly tempering one's bones with the vital gathered, an individual may gain more precise control over their bodies movement. #Live: The second stage grants one a potential lifespan of thousands of years as well as scarcely needing to eat food. #Overpower: The third stage grants strength to topple empires. #Flourish: The fourth stage grants perfect immunity to all forms of mortal disease and poison. #Push: The fifth stage allows one the energy to proceed in their endeavor. #Defend: The sixth stage gives one a perfect resistance to any wound that a mortal could deal. #Understand: Through the seventh stage one will gain many different abilities. Flight, increased awareness, and a minor understanding of a dao.